1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a touch display panel and a touch display apparatus and, in particular, to an on cell touch display panel and apparatus.
2. Related Art
With the progress of technologies, various novel information apparatuses, such as cell phones, tablet computers, ultrabooks and GPS navigation apparatuses, are invented. Generally, a keyboard and mouse are commonly used to manipulate the information apparatus for inputting information. Nevertheless, the touch control technology currently also becomes a popular manipulation method for the information apparatus and brings an intuitive operation. Accordingly, a touch display apparatus using the touch control technology can provide a friendly and intuitive interface for the input operation, and therefore a user can manipulate the touch display apparatus by fingers or a stylus.
In general, the touch display apparatus can be divided into an in cell touch display apparatus and an on cell touch display apparatus. In the in cell touch display apparatus, a sensing electrode layer is disposed in a display panel (e.g. LCD panel); otherwise, in the on cell touch display apparatus, a touch panel is disposed on a display panel.